Mann Academy
by Dragon-it
Summary: It's the present day, and everything Red and Blu has adapted to the times, including a brand new city. So when a new academy opens, away from the city, it leaves two teenagers puzzled and hungry for answers. But when they find out that they will be attending, along with collage students, will they be able to find out just what Mann Co. is up to? And just who are these teachers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I have other stories I need to be working on… but I've hit a bump in the road… with both of them. So until I manage to sort it out… I'm afraid I'll be writing this. But I promise I'm trying my hardest to get the others updated ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF2. It belongs to the wonderful Valve. **

_Challenge: Because I'm apparently "CRAZY!" I feel like doing a few challenges as the story progresses. So, ok, this is an easy one! Can anyone guess what classes the parents are? Leave your answer if you choose to review!_

**Mann Academy**

Danielle was sitting at her bedroom desk when her mother burst in. Despite having an 'Enter and you risk being shot!' sign in bright red letters pinned to her bedroom door, everyone seemed to take no notice of it. It seemed nowadays nobody bothered to knock either.

"Danielle, have you not packed yet?" Her mother asked. Danielle looked back at her through her mirror.

Her mother was still in her uniform, and it looked like she had just got back from work. Her hair was all tangled were she had been sweating in her mask all day, and her suit was covered in blood.

"No, why are we going on holiday? Or are you bunking me off to another relative again?" Danielle asked blankly. She had grown apart from her mother a long time ago, and rarely wanted to speak with her.

She wasn't the daughter her mother wished she had. She wasn't into make-up and boy bands, but instead was into sports and technology.

"For god's sake, has your father not told you?"

"I haven't seen him all day, so no."

"For heavens… Look, just hurry up and pack your suitcase. Your train's due to arrive in half an hour and you are not going to miss it!" She then turned around and walked out of the door, leaving her daughter rolling her eyes.

"You still haven't told me where we're going!" Danielle called after her.

"School! So pack enough clothes and underwear! And your study books!"

"What school?"

"The new school that Mann Co. opened now hurry up! You don't have all day!"

Danielle shut the door and stood still, staring blankly into space.

'Mann Co. opened a school? Why didn't I hear of this?' She thought.

She picked up her mobile and scrolled through the contacts; landing on the one labelled 'The Best Friend' and clicked the call button.

XxxxxX

Charlie had just finished packing his extra large suitcase and was now sitting on it to try and keep it shut, when his phone rang in his pocket. He clicked the accept button and brought it to his ear.

"Yo, Dani. What's up?"

"Have you heard?"

"Is it about Mann Co.?"

"Yeah…"

"And is it about a school?"

"Yeah…"

"And is it about you being sent to that school?"

"Yeah…"

"Then yes, I heard about it."

"How? I only just found out!"

"I hacked into the system."

"Ah… I thought you would. Are you going?"

"Yeah, we've both been put in the same academy!"

"Academy, what?"

Charlie was about to explain when his father called him from downstairs.

"Look, Dani, I'll tell you when we get to the train station. I gotta go right now, ok?"

"But I need to-"

"Bye Dani! See you in a bit!" Charlie then hung upon his friend and raced down stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, what's up dad?"

"Have you packed?" His father asked. He was still wearing his overalls and his tools were still at his waist, in the belt. The goggles he always wore were now strapped to the top of the hard, yellow helmet.

"Yeah, I just finished."

"Checklist: Clothes?"

"I've got enough for 2 weeks."

"Jammies?"

"I packed 12 pairs."

"Underwear?"

"Must I say?"

"Study books?"

"Obviously! Anything else you want to check?"

Charlie's father gave a smirk. "Got your toothbrush?"

Charlie's face went blank. He quickly turned around and raced up the stairs, and into the bathroom. He took his toothbrush into his room, un-zipped the suitcase and watched as everything burst out and flew all over the room.

He gave a frustrated sigh and threw the toothbrush in the now empty suitcase.

XxxxxX

Danielle dragged her suitcases and her bags down the stairs, most of them tumbling down and landing with a crash.

"Danielle Kimberly! Be quiet will you!" Her mother shouted.

"Well if you actually helped me, maybe I wouldn't make all the noise!" Danielle called back.

"Don't start with the back chat, missy!"

Danielle turned away and opened the front door. "It's a boring conversation anyway, so whatever."

She grabbed her mother's car keys off the hook by the door and unlocked it. It was a BMW M-5 convertible, spray painted pink. The interior was all pink as well, with two pink dice hanging from the rear view mirror.

Danielle felt like she wanted to be sick every time she saw it, and was always embarrassed when she had to go to school in it, since her mother always passed it on the way to work.

She felt more comfortable in her father's camper van, but his work place was further away than her mothers, and he usually worked nights, so Danielle rarely ever saw him.

Today, however, he was scheduled to come home. But he was late, and if he didn't come soon, she would have to drive with her mother to the train station.

As she slowly opened the boot of the car, her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She answered it, relived to hear her father's voice at the other end.

"Hey princess," He said.

"Hey dad, where are you?"

"Well, I kind of got caught up in a bit of a traffic jam and-"

"Say no more," Danielle interrupted. "Can you be here in 10 minutes?"

"I'm right around the corner!"

"Yay, please hurry because I do not want to drive in mums car!" Danielle than hung up and took the bags out of the boot of the car, slammed it shut and waited on the pavement.

When her father's camper van finally appeared, a smile of relief flooded her face. She picked up her bags and ran towards the parking space, ready to throw them in the back of the van.

XxxxxX

When Charlie finally loaded the last bag into the back of his fathers Mitsubishi Barbarian pick-up truck, he received a text message from Danielle.

_Help… Mum and Dad are arguing again! What do I do?_

He text back, _Remind them about the train station._

His father then came out and Charlie threw him the keys.

"All done, kiddo?" He asked.

"All done, dad," Charlie said happily.

"Good, come on. Get in the truck, we're late."

"Yeah sure," Charlie's phone then vibrated again, and he opened the text message.

_Thanks, Charlie-boy. They shut-up! See you at the train station! :)_

"Who's that, son?" His father asked.

"No-one… it's just… uh… Danielle… she, uh…"

"You two are talking more and more frequently. Her parents applied for her to come to this new academy too, I take it?"

"Yes."

"That's nice," He said, but with not one expression of happiness on his face. He didn't even look interested.

"Yeah, dad," Charlie understood why his father's usual good mood had now suddenly disappeared.

It was all due to the fact that his father and Danielle's parents both work for the Mann brothers, except Charlie's father worked for one and Danielle's parents worked for the other.

That fact alone made Charlie nervous, since he knew people who worked for Redmond Mann and people who worked for Blutarch Mann had never got along. And now he was going with his father to the train station, and Danielle and her parents were going to be there.

He picked up his phone and sat in the back, with his bags. When his father questioned him, Charlie just said he was going to hold onto his bags to make sure they wouldn't fly out.

What he was actually doing was dialling Danielle's 'other' phone number.

XxxxxX

Danielle sat in the back of her fathers van, holding onto her bags to make sure they don't slide about. She was always forced to sit in the back, since there was no space in the front when her mother joined them.

She didn't mind though, because her father would let her fold out the bed and read a magazine on the journey.

"Yo, Dad?" She called.

"Yes, sweet?"

"Do you… uh… still do that thing?"

"What thing, honey?"

"You know that thing with the… jars and stuff." She knew she shouldn't ask the questions in front of her mother, but she figured if she was going somewhere and Mann Co. owned it, then she needed to take extra care. No chances.

"Danielle, please don't ask such disgusting questions! You know he does." Her mother shouted.

"Amelia, just let her finish the damn question! I understand why she's asking it anyway," Her father sighed.

"No, Richard! It's horrible!"

"Actually, it's what most of us in this class do!"

"Yes, well it's disgusting and vile!"

"You know what'll be nice?" Danielle asked. "If you two would just shut it!"

Danielle's parents both ignored her.

'Maybe being bunked off to this "academy" won't be so bad after all…' She thought.

Her phone then rang and the screen read "Emergency". She quickly got up and slid the panel that divided the driver and the passenger to the rest of the van, back into place.

Her parent's voices became loud mumbles, but since there was nothing else that would block the noise, Danielle shrugged and hit the answer button.

"What's wrong Charlie?"

"Have you not noticed that we're both going to the same train station?" He asked, the wind making terrible noises in Danielle's ear.

"Yeah, you told me earlier."

"Well are you with your parents?"

"Want proof?" And without waiting for Charlie to answer, she placed her phone towards the panel.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Why do you want to know this stuff anyway?"

"Well, I think I'm gonna say… 'Code: Bloodbath'," Charlie whispered.

"Not bloodbath, please, anything but bloodbath."

"I'm afraid so."

"But... why?"

"Think about it… there's a bunch of teens and all of there parents work for the twins. Most of them are meeting at the central train station, and that goes to every location that Mann Co. owns… Hell, I think they own the stations. And what do you expect is gonna happen, for all of them to greet each other and say 'Hey Tommy, long time, no see'? No, they're gonna form teams and murder each other."

"Well that's brilliant." Danielle said, sarcasm hitting every syllable. "And we're all gonna get caught up in the middle of it. But wait… won't they need their guns?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm sitting in the back of my dad's van… and I don't see his rifle… or his kukri."

"That's suspicious… I can't see my dad's shotgun. They must've hidden them!"

The van suddenly stopped and Danielle jolted forward. "Hey, looks like I'm here! I'll see you in a sec, ok?"

"Sure, I'll be about 5 minutes."

"Gotcha, I'll see you then!" She then hung up and threw her phone on her bag. She stood up and slid the panel away.

"Come on, I thought you said I don't have all day!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok… Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! (Also if anyone sees a something wrong... let me know!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF2… still.**

_Challenge: So… lets see who's right shall we; **Xguy110**… I guess I should give you credit for correctly guessing the teens father's class: Danielle's father is a Sniper. But I hate to break it to ya pally… he's not Mundy, he's just another Sniper. Nice guess though! And yes, Charlie's dad's a Engineer.  
_

_But nobody guessed Dani's mother! So that's the challenge for this chapter… who is Danielle's mum? (Don't even try to guess Charlie's… he doesn't have a mother) _

XxxxxX_  
_

Danielle stayed close to her parents, watching them as they glared at the man across the platform.

Charlie stood close to his father, watching as Danielle ordered her parents to stay where they were. He politely asked his father to do the same, and then proceeded to walk toward the middle of the platform.

Danielle copied her friend's actions. Once they both met, they nodded and motioned for there parents to join them.

It was part of a routine that all children of the mercenaries associated with the Mann Brothers were taught from an early age.

The 'children of Red and Blu' as they were called, were, unlike the mercenaries, allowed to become friends with one another. But if a Red child and a Blu child should meet each other with their parents, they would both have to work together and do everything they could to stop a battle.

"All right, people. You know the drill for Bloodbath," Danielle said once the adults had reached the centre of the platform.

"No fighting. We are not on a battlefield," Charlie added.

"Weapons…" The teens held out their arms.

The two men continued to stare at each other, while the lady sighed and pulled out her knife. She placed it in her daughter's hands, and when Danielle raised her eyebrow at her, she pulled out her Revolver, her disguise kit and when Danielle said "Wrist", she pulled off her invisibility watch.

"Come on, boys. Hand them over, it includes tools." Charlie said, and his father placed his tool belt in his arms.

"Dad?" Danielle nudged her father.

"All in the van," He mumbled.

"Good. Right, we'll put these in the vehicles," She nodded to Charlie, and he nodded back.

They turned, and while Charlie continued to walk away, Danielle reached inside her mother suit and pulled out her Dead Ringer. It was her most prized possession, she never left the house without it and, as for as long as Danielle had known, even took it shopping with her.

"Mum, I said all of them."

"Well I can't exactly use it if no one can even try to kill me, now can I?" Her mother huffed.

"Doesn't matter, rules are rules."

XxxxxX

After Charlie had placed his father's items onto the passenger's seat of the truck, he looked around.

All he could see were teens in red and blue clothes and there parents, all doing the same routine. The many different weapons that each parent placed into their children's arms amazed him.

He wasn't surprised that there were this many 'Children of Red and Blu', because he had found out the reason for it a long time ago.

The city they lived in, appropriately named Mann city, was split into two halves, each one owned by either Red or Blu. The city was built for the mercenaries and their families, with the bases located around them so they were able to get to work every morning.

Every citizen worked, or would work, for Mann Co. The children would go to school up until collage, were they would then go to either the Red university or the Blu collage. Both of them were exactly the same, except for the teachers and the colour scheme.

What puzzled Charlie, however, was the reason for Mann Co. to build a new school. Even though he had managed to hack into the system, it didn't say where it was or why it was built, all it said was 'CLASSIFIED' in dark red or blue letters.

He understood that it was most probably for "Her" eyes only, but because he was able to access the file of every mercenary that has been hired since1968 with no problems, it scared him.

"Hey, Charlie-boy, you ok?"

Charlie snapped out of his trance and turned to look at Danielle, wondering how long she had been standing there.

"Yeah… just, uh… thinking…" He mumbled.

"Something's bugging you. I can tell."

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok, if you're sure," Charlie was grateful that his friend wasn't one to pry deep into other people's business. Danielle pointed to his bags, "Want me to help you with those?"

"No, no, it's fine I'll do it," He said, knowing she wasn't going to take his answer.

"Idiot," She picked up a bag and threw it to him. "Hell, Charlie, you moving out or something?"

"Hey, I've come prepared."

"Fair enough."

XxxxxX

The train arrived at the station on schedule, as it always had done. It was only the one and the track only went to the stations located at every base, so it had no excuse to be late.

Everything in Mann city was similar in the way it was scheduled; the parents had to arrive at work at 7.30 a.m; the children were to be in school at 7.45 a.m and were to return home by 3.20 p.m; shops had strict schedules; restaurants had strict schedules; even the hospitals had strict schedules.

Once it stopped, a middle aged woman stepped out of the train. She was just an inch taller than Danielle and Charlie, had black hair that was tied up and wore suit trousers and a formal purple top. She had big black glasses and held a clipboard to her chest.

The teens formed a line with the others, stretching across the platform, all of them arms length apart.

"Good afternoon," She said.

"Good afternoon, Miss Pauling!" The teen's chorused.

Miss Pauling paused, checked to make sure they were all in line, then called out names of the children, boy then girl then boy again, and told the teen who stepped out what carriage he or she would be travelling in.

"Jonathan Allen Snatch?"

"Yes Miss," Said a boy, and stepped out of line. He was taller then Miss Pauling, but daren't look her in the eye for fear that his mother would scold him for looking down at her.

"You will be travelling in carriage C, here is your ticket, and your destination is written on it."

"Thank you Miss," He said, and walked away to his carriage.

"Kathleen Jessica Liana?"

"Yes Miss?" Said a girl, she was about the same height as Miss Pauling. Her face was plastered with make-up.

"Firstly, I want you to tell me why you have caked yourself in foundation, Miss Liana."

"Please, Miss. I have just come back from a date with my boyfriend."

"Well I'm sure the boy in question wouldn't mind if he could see what's left of your natural face, don't you?"

"Oh, sorry Miss."

"You know the rules Miss Liana, no foundation or blusher, strictly small amounts of eye liner, mascara and pale lip gloss or lip stick. Now, you're travelling in carriage A and by the time I come round, I want your face clear of that filth… understood?"

"Yes Miss, sorry Miss."

Miss Pauling handed the girl her ticket.

"Charlie Liam Rogers and Danielle Kimberly Spirit?"

Both the teens stepped out and began to speak in unison.

"Yes Miss?"

"It's nice to see you two again." Miss Pauling said with a faint smile on her face.

"It is a pleasure to see you to, Miss."

"Still best friends, I gather?"

"Yes Miss."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Please Miss?" Charlie asked. Danielle looked at him and could see he was puzzled.

"Yes?" Miss Pauling asked, giving him permission to continue.

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss, but why have you called Danielle and I out at the same time?"

"Because, you two aren't joining the rest of the group, they are being sent to the Mann academy in Harvest. You are going to a more challenging school. Think of it as a type of grammar school?"

"Thank you for the explanation Miss," Charlie said, and glanced at Danielle, noticing the confusion plastered on her face.

"You both will be sitting together in the end carriage, here are your tickets."

"Please Miss," Danielle said, staring at her ticket then glancing at Charlie's. "But there is no destination on them"

"Ah, I thought you would notice that Miss Spirit. But I'm afraid I don't have time to explain everything, so please go to your carriage. Someone will be there to answer any questions you might have."

"Thank you, Miss!" They said. She gave them a nod and they walked away, towards the carriage at the end of the platform.

"What do you think that's all about?" Danielle asked.

"Beats me, but come on. We best not keep Miss Pauling waiting. Who knows, 'She' could be watching," Charlie said, and they both walked past their parents, signalling them to follow.


End file.
